


The Privilege of Giving

by LeFeuNoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Betrayal, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Gangbang, Licking, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir
Summary: Lan wakes up in shock when a gang of men licks and rub off against his naked body. His guardian Nile tells him that it is necessary to prepare him for what he is born for.(Honeypot ant-inspired fuckworld)





	The Privilege of Giving

Lan woke up in a walled room with no windows. A dozen of naked men surrounded him, looking at him as if he were food.

What had happened? The last thing he remembered was Nilo giving him a mint chocolate sundae as a treat. Lan felt dizzy and weak, but shocked out of his stupor when they marched towards him.

"Nilo, where're you? What's happening? What're you doing?" Lan ran towards the door and found it locked from outside. The men crowded him until they pressed him against the wall.

"Get off me!" Lan screamed when the men grabbed him and licked him, leaving wet stripes on his neck, his shoulder, his arms and his legs.

"So sweet," someone whispered. Was he the one with an iron grip around his waist, or was he the one riding up his shirt and lick his navel? Or was he the one stroking his stomach? Lan tried to fight them off, but they were too many and strong.

"Let me go!" Lan's yell broke abruptly when someone shove his tongue into his mouth, nearly choking him. Lan felt his eyes watered up when the men kept molesting him. Why did this happen to him?

The men touched and licked him everywhere. Lan jumped when someone stripped his pants and licked his ass. _How dirty it is!_

Lan tried to wriggle away from the men, but his body weakened under their assault. The men's tongues tickled his skin so he started to giggle against his will. He felt funny when they touched and licked him more. A strange wave of heat spread through his abdomen and groin. To his horror his cock hardened.

The men got excited. They pressed and rubbed their hardened cocks against his back, his chest and his thighs.

Lan tried to distract himself thinking of anything other than his current situation, until they spread his legs and came over his ass.

Lan broke into tears. Two man licked his tears eagerly and one man swallowed Lan's cock.

Lan wanted to keep very still, but his body betrayed him. He thrust into the man's mouth and came. He blacked out after that.

"Get them out," Nilo said to his guards as he entered the room. His desire stirred as Lan's skin shone with tears, sweat, saliva and come. It was a look he was born for.

Lan was sobbing in his sleep, so Nilo hugged him and licked his tears, his mouth watering because of Lan’s sweet smell, indicating how ready his body was despite Lan's deprived upbringing. It was fortunate that Lan had Nilo to prepare Lan for his coming of age.

"Let me go," Lan whispered when he opened his eyes, feebly trying to kick him but Nile caught his ankles and licked them.

"I know that you don't understand yet, but I'm doing it for your own good. It feels really good back then, does it?"

Lan shook his head, but the blush spreading along his body betrayed his words.

“I have told you how special and precious you are. You're a Giver, rare among our people,” Nile said, rubbing Lan’s round stomach. His breath caught when he imagined Lan so swollen that he could only lie down to be petted and caressed. “The Givers are life savers because they can feed the others in time of need. Do you see how eager the men responded to your pheromone cue? Only strong Givers can give out pheromone as early as your age. You’re a very blessed child.”

“It can’t be true,” Lan stuttered.

“I'm sorry no one have taught and prepared you for that, but don't worry. You'll get to love it and become the best Giver."

"No! I don't want it!"

Nile smiled. "You must be hungry. Do you want chocolate cheesecakes?"

"No!" Lan shouted, only to blush when his stomach protested vocally.

Nile rang for the servants. He brushed Lan's hair while faked listening to Lan's protest. Lan would learn to enjoy his role. Everyone of them did.


End file.
